gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Quinn-Santana Relationship
The Quinn-Santana Relationship, also known as Quinntana, is the friendship between Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez. They seem to have a competative on-off friendship at times, and a solid friendship at others. Overview In the beginning of Season One they are together on the Cheerios with Brittany. They seem to be very close, but when everybody finds out Quinn is pregnant, they appear to not be as close anymore. In the beginning of Season Two they compete for the spot of head cheerleader and even have a physical fight in the hallway related to it. Quinn ultimately gets the spot because Santana got a boob job. They are friends again while on the cheerios, but then quit in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Quinn is dating Sam and Santana seems jealous of all relationships, because of her lack of a relationship. Santana tells Sam that Quinn cheated on him, with Finn (which is true). Sam breaks up with Quinn, and then he begins to date Santana. Quinn is seen looking at them jealously during Rachel's house party. Santana and Sam ultimately break up because Santana uses Dave Karofsky as her beard because she's in love with Brittany. Quinn and Santana run against each other for Prom Queen, and neither wins. In New York Quinn and Santana are seen talking and being friendly. They talk in the hotel room with Brittany because Quinn feels like everyone else has love except for them. She is very down at that point, so Brittany and Santana comforted her and suggested she gets a hair cut. Quinn also mentions that she's "not into that". She thought Santana was talking about having sex with each other, as she knows that Santana and Brittany have before. In Season Three Santana is back on the Cheerios, while Quinn quit the glee club and joined The Skanks, Santana and Brittany try to convince Quinn to come back to the club, they say 'We joined Cheerios together, Glee Club together, we all slept with Puckerman the same year. We're like besties for life.' She says that she won't come back. Quinn rejoins glee later on in the year. Santana is forced out of the closet, and Quinn seems very supportive of her. Episodes Season One Pilot Quinn and Santana are seen laughing at and commenting on Rachel's video singing On My Own on MySpace with their accounts SkySplits (Quinn) & HiHoCheerio (Santana). Showmance In the celibacy club, Santana twirls in her skirt and Quinn says "God bless the pervert that invented these skirts". Also Santana along with Brittany does background vocals for their audition of I Say a Little Prayer. Acafellas Quinn and Santana try to convince Rachel to hire a professional dance coach, Dakota Stanley (Vocal Adrenaline coach dancer). They also try to encouraging Mercedes to go out with Kurt, even though they know Kurt is gay. In the car wash fundraiser, the camera show Quinn and Santana washing the same car and laughing to each other. Hairography While Puck and Quinn are baby-sitting Kendra Giardi's children, Puck has a sex chat with Santana over his phone. Santana approaches Quinn the next day and tells Quinn about it out of malicious joy. Quinn is shocked by this. Season Two Audition Quinn steals Santana's head cheerio status by telling Sue about Santana's boob job. This causes Santana to attack her and ends up with them having a fight in the school hallway, only to be stopped by Will. When Will asked what happened to them, New Directions being a family, Santana insults Quinn saying that she already has a family. Quinn responds in anger, and then tells Santana to fix her hair up before heading to class. The Rocky Horror Glee Show Santana and Quinn both play the same role in Rocky Horror- Magenta. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle When Brittany is tricked into agreeing to be shot out of a cannon, Quinn and Santana quit the Cheerios to protect her. They both had originally chosen to stay on the team when faced with the choice of glee or the Cheerios. Silly Love Songs When the glee-club gangs up against Santana, Quinn joins them and mentions how Santana recently said that she's sad Quinn doesn't have a lizard baby. Santana then later notices the sparks between Finn and Quinn, and has an idea how she could get revenge from them. She kisses Wes Fahey, who was infected with mono, and kisses Finn almost immediately after that. When Quinn and Finn share a kiss later, Quinn thus gets infected with mono too over Santana. Santana shafts them the next day over it. Comeback Santana is in the hallway with Quinn, by Quinn's locker and compliments her outfit. Santa na was wearing it too, because everyone was stealing clothing tips from Brittany, but it was actually from Rachel. Santana ask Sam about his relationship about Quinn. She explains to Sam that he knows Quinn kissed Finn but that he was willing to believe her story to stay with her, and that he has an opportunity to show everyone that he is not a pushover. Santana then proceeds to proposition Sam. Blame It on the Alcohol Seeing Santana making out with Sam at Rachel's Party keeps her from enjoying it (among others). When Santana is drunk then, she accuses Sam of liking Quinn more than her. Prom Queen Both Quinn and Santana are running for Junior Prom Queen (Quinn with Finn and Santana with Karofsky). When Santana sings Dancing Queen with Mercedes, Quinn dances while she is walking to Santana. New York Santana along with Brittany, bangs on the bathroom door waiting for Quinn to get out with Santana complaining that she needs to re-pencil her eyebrows. Santana notices the deject Quinn as she comes out and reassures her that winning nationals would make them feel better after giving up their cheerios positions. Quinn sobs and is comforted by Santana. Quinn initially thinks something otherwise from Santana but a shocked Santana tells her that getting a haircut would help. Season Three The Purple Piano Project Santana and Quinn are seen in It's Not Unusual where Santana, Quinn, and the Cheerios burns another Purple Piano, Santana asks Quinn to join the Cheerios and Glee Club with Brittany, which Quinn declines. Asian F They both dance and support Brittany in her Run The World (Girls) ''flash mob. I Kissed a Girl After Josh Coleman (sophomore rugby captain) calls Santana out to "make her normal", Quinn comes to her defense by saying that being gay isn't a choice. Quinn then sings back-up for Santana (and Rachel) during ''I Kissed a Girl. As soon as the performance is finished, Santana hugs Quinn to thank her for her support, to which Quinn happily obliges. Both vote Brittany for president during the elections. Hold on to Sixteen After Sectionals, Quinn approaches The Troubletones, which Santana is part of, to ask them to rejoin New Directions. Santana doesn't even want to let Quinn speak, but Quinn still tries to win them back. When Santana says that she doesn't think Mr. Schuester would allow them to come back, Quinn contradicts, and says that he already has and that he agreed to let them sing a song at every competition. This is what finally convinces her to go back to the New Directions. Heart Santana makes a proposition to The God Squad, which Quinn is part of, to deliver a love song to Brittany. When the members of the squad then discuss if they are going to do it, Quinn is clearly on Sa ntana's side. She later sings Cherish/Cherish to Brittany for Santana together with her God Squad friends. Prom-asaurus Quinn and Santana have both been nominated for prom queen. In the choir room, Santana calls Quinn her home girl. They were both ordered the task to count the votes together so no sabotaging occurs and makes it more fair. After meeting in the Spanish room, both Santana and Quinn ended up with the same results to which Quinn wins by one vote. Quinn tells Santana that she doesn't feel right winning this title. The title of Prom queen eventually was award to Rachel and Quinn and Santana sing Take My Breath Away as a duet for the first king and queen dance. During the song, Quinn stands with the support of Santana. Nationals They have a special moment together on the Nationals and speak about how they started together and that they will end this together. Quinn is seen laughing and hugging Santana after the announcement of the winners of Nationals 2012. Songs Sang Together (In a Duet) *''Take My Breath Away'' by'' Berlin''. (Prom-asaurus) Sang Together (In a Group Number) *''I Say a Little Prayer'' by Dionne Warwick. (Showmance) *''Express Yourself'' by'' Madonna. (The Power of Madonna) *Bad Romance by Lady Gaga. (Theatricality) *Toxic'' by'' Britney Spears''. (Britney/Brittany) *''Time Warp From The Rock Horror Picture Show.'' (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *''God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen'' by Unknown. (N/A) *''Deck the Rooftop by ''John Parry Ddall/Christmas Carols. (N/A) *''We Are Young'' by'' fun.'' (Hold on to Sixteen) *''Edge of Glory'' by Lady Gaga. (Nationals) *''We Are The Champions'' by Queen. (Nationals) Related Songs *''I Kissed a Girl'' by'' Katy Perry''. (I Kissed a Girl) *''Cherish/Cherish'' by Madonna/The Association. (Heart) Trivia *They are both part of the Unholy Trinity (with Brittany). **They were the first two of the Unholy Trinity to appear, introducing Brittany in Showmance. **The role of Brittany was only created short-term, which means the Unholy Trinity was originally only going to be the "Quinn-Santana relationship". *They both joined the Cheerios and the Glee Club together (with Brittany). *Quinn has dated every boy Santana has had at least one date with: Finn, Sam and Puck. **They both have dated, dumped and slept with Puck in Season One. *Quinn seems to have known that Santana was gay before she was out of the closet (New York). *Both initially hate Rachel when the show starts, but now are both good friends with her. *Both play the same character in The Rocky Horror Glee Show. *They have both been Captain of the Cheerios. *They both initially hate the Glee club, but later join it together (with Brittany). Gallery 686780_1302547091831_full.png images567890.jpg images56543745.jpg Tut9.gif Quinn-and-Santana-unholy-trinity-23363740-616-421.jpg Santana_and_quinn67.jpg Quinn-santana-auditi888on.png santana-quinn27890.jpg tumblr_lemld2WFwC1qfxpeqo1_400.jpg 02234568.jpg pucks-girl26-2448455_211_197.jpg tumblr_m1mxrtmozc1r9ikda.gif tumblr_lnv89fIDjB1qb3puzo1_5006.jpg tumblr_ljd7rdq2PJ1qda680o1_500_thumb.jpg tumblr_lpt8cr2YMq1qgkj12o1_500_large.jpg tumblr_m3p8ftXSzd1qj5p41o3_r1_250.jpg tumblr_m3p8ftXSzd1qj5p41o5_r1_250.jpg Quinntana.png Quinntana1.png Quinntana2.png Quinntana3.png Quinntana5.png Quinntana6.png Quinntana7.png Quinntana9.png Quinntana10.png Quinntana12.png Quinntana13.png Quinntana14.png Quinntana11.png Quinntana8.png Quinntana4.png Tumblr m4ngnsphJf1r9qzyvo1 500.jpg 054.jpg tumblr_llm2itQzuu1qgadqoo1_500_thumb.jpg quinntana1.jpg quinntanax.jpg quinntanas1.jpg tumblr_m20d1aI7kB1qgkj12o1_500.jpg take-my-breath-away.jpg tumblr_m5ucrjnz5H1rorqk0o1_250.gif Nayanna.gif tumblr_m93ft90Z6u1qa8mq1o2_250.gif Tumblr_m4ho0653la1qhgklh.gif tumblr_m5setpuhIP1qfcc9mo3_250.gif tumblr_m5tznizJd51rrwi02o3_250.png quinntana734552231.gif DQQuintana.jpg Gledinoca.jpg ShowmanceS1.gif ShowmanceS5.gif Tumblr_m3ipt8jFSF1qdnfblo1_500-1.gif Tumblr_m3bfiaaCz51qe6nxz.gif tumblr_m5c1ylG03J1r2kl1bo5_250.gif Quinntana Caps.png tumblr_ma1tsepJO81r8m7ivo1_250.gif Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships